Seltsame Dinge passieren
by WillySpooky
Summary: Booth passieren seltsame Dinge, die er sich einfach nicht erklären kann...


Disclaimer: "Alle Charaktere aus der Serie Bones gehören Fox. Diese Fanfiction dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt der Geschichte verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt."

Seltsame Sachen passieren

Booth sah sich um. Er wusste nicht wo er war und er hatte auch keine Ahnung wie er hier her gekommen war.  
Irgendwie erinnerte ihn die Umgebung an den ersten Akte X Film, den er vor kurzem gesehen hatte. Vor ihm standen 2 seltsame, halbkugelförmige Gebäude, die riesengroß und hell erleuchtet waren, ähnlich einem Bienenstock.

Doch eigentlich wollte er nicht wissen was darin war, denn nachdem sein Lieblingsserienpärchen durch eine Biene von ihrem ersten richtigen Kuss abgehalten worden war, hasste er diese Tiere. Schrecklich!  
Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken was gewesen wäre, wenn er kurz davor gewesen wäre seine Partnerin zu küssen und dann …

Nein! So durfte er von seiner Partnerin und ihm selbst nicht denken.  
Es hatte zwar einmal einen Kuss gegeben, doch seitdem war in dieser Richtung nichts mehr passiert. Sie hatten nicht einmal mehr darüber geredet.

Booth machte ein paar Schritte um die Gedanken wieder loszuwerden. Sie waren Partner, mehr aber auch nicht – leider.  
"Wo kam das jetzt her?" dachte er verwirrt  
Es wäre ihm zwar lieber, wenn sie mehr wären als nur Partner und Booth gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass Bones irgendwann mal merken würde, dass sie perfekt zusammen passten, doch er wollte sie nicht in seine Richtung treiben. Denn dann könnte es passieren, dass sie irgendwann abhaute und das wäre für ihn schlimmer als nie mit ihr zusammen zu sein kommen.

Plötzlich stand er mitten in einem Maisfeld, aber die Bezeichnung ‚Maisfeld' war eine Übertreibung. Es war eher ein Maisfeldchen, denn die Pflanzen waren noch sehr klein und gingen gerade mal bis zu seinen Knien.  
Er sah an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass er zwar noch mit seiner Hose bekleidet war, aber sein Hemd irgendwie verloren hatte, was ihn aber seltsamerweise nicht weiter störte.

Booth setzte zum Laufen an, denn er wollte von diesen komischen Gebäuden wegkommen und sehen wo seine Bones war.  
Immer schneller lief er, doch kam es ihm vor als würde der Weg nicht kürzer und er nie aus dem Maisfeldchen raus kommen .  
Booth fragte sich was schlimmer war, in hochgewachsenem Mais zu laufen und nicht sehen zu können, wohin man lief oder in kurzem Mais zu laufen, der schier endlos bis zum Horizont reichte.

Doch genauso unerklärlich, wie er bei den Gebäuden aufgetaucht war, so plötzlich war er auch wieder aus dem Maisfeld raus. Es erinnerte ihn an eine Fata Morgana, denn eben war bis zum Horizont nur Mais gewesen und nun stand er mitten auf einer Wiese.  
Das ganze hier wurde immer seltsamer. Es fehlte nur noch, dass irgendein Cartooncharakter auftauchen würde.

Noch mal schaute er sich nach irgendeinem Hinweis um, der ihm verriet, wo er sich befand oder in welche Richtung er gehen musste.

Weiter vorne konnte er einen See erkennen, der die ganze Zeit noch nicht da gewesen war. Auch war die Wiese auf einmal nicht mehr da, sondern Booth stand mitten in einer Wüstenlandschaft.  
„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht." dachte Booth irritiert, konnte aber nicht sagen, was es war. Das Ganze war seltsam surreal und fühlte sich doch völlig normal an.

Die heiße Wüstenluft trieb ihm den Schweiß aus den Poren und das Wasser des Sees, dessen Existenz er sich nicht erklären konnte, glitzerte kühl und verlockend in der von der Hitze flirrenden Luft.  
„Warum nicht?" fragte er sich achselzuckend und beschloss, sich über nichts in dieser seltsamen Welt zu wundern.

Er rannte in die Richtung des Sees und zog im Laufen die Hose aus, so dass er nur noch in Shorts gekleidet in den See rannte.  
Das Wasser fühlte sich sehr gut auf seiner Haut an und Booth schwamm, als würde es um sein Leben gehen.  
Ungefähr in der Mitte des Sees, merkte er wie sich etwas neben ihm bewegte. Beim Hinsehen, entpuppte sich das ‚Etwas' als die Gestalt einer Frau.

„Booth, was machst du hier?" Die Stimme war ihm vertraut.  
„Bones? Wo bist du?" Booth stoppte und trat Wasser, während er versuchte den Dunst über der Wasseroberfläche mit seinen Blicken zu durchdringen um den Ursprung der vertrauten Stimme auszumachen.

„Hier neben dir. Siehst du mich nicht?" Ihre Stimme war jetzt ganz nah.

Booth sah sich noch einmal um als sich der Dunst plötzlich auflöste. Was er dann erblickte, ließ ihn doch noch mal die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen.

Das konnte einfach nicht sein, was er da sah, das hier konnte alles nicht real sein. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein!  
Für einen Augenblick vergaß er weiter Wasser zu treten und ging kurz unter. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf und starrte seine Partnerin ungläubig an: „Bones was machst du da? Wie schaffst du es über das Wasser zu gehen? Das ist physikalisch nicht möglich."

„Booth, du bist doch Christ und selbst Jesus konnte über Wasser laufen." gab sie sachlich, wie es ihre Art war, zur Antwort.

„Bones, seit wann interessiert dich für das Christentum? Du sagst doch immer, das wäre alles nur Aberglaube."  
Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll, bevor sie antwortete:„Booth das hier ist dein Traum, und ich mache was du träumst. Meinst du ich würde hier freiwillig übers Wasser laufen?"

„Mein Traum?" Booth sah sie verdutzt an. Das erklärte natürlich Einiges, auch wenn die Situation immer noch ziemlich seltsam war.  
„Aber ich wäre froh, wenn ich aufwachen würde. Das hier ist mir alles zu seltsam." brummelte er missmutig.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte auf einmal ein Boot auf.  
„Du kannst dich ruhig reinsetzen. Ich folge dir." erklärte Bones ruhig. Booth nahm das Angebot erleichtert an, denn das Wassertreten wurde auf Dauer anstrengend.

Als beide im Boot saßen, sah Booth sich seine Bones einmal genau an. Peinlich berührt bemerkte er, dass sie nur einen sehr knappen Bikini anhatte.  
Na ja so wirklich tat es ihm nicht Leid, nur dass sie wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er von ihr in nur sehr wenig Kleidung träumte.

„Booth, wie kommt es, dass ich auf einmal eine Nonnenkutte anhabe?" Ihre verblüffte Frage durchdrang seine Gedanken.

Booth atmete tief durch. Das war schon besser. So würde er auf keine falschen Gedanken mehr kommen.

„Öhm, ich weiß es nicht."  
„Booth, du träumst dies hier, also weißt du es auch."  
„Bones, lass es einfach gut sein." Verlegen wand sich Booth auf der schmalen Bank des Bootes.  
Seine Partnerin schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes und wissendes Lächeln: „Ich denke – obwohl ich es persönlich absolut irrational finde und solche Dinge wohl eher Sweets Fachgebiet sind - dass du mich in diese Nonnenkutte gesteckt hast, weil es dir unangenehm war, dass ich in deinen Träumen ab und an nur wenig anhabe."  
„Ja, ja, und ab und an sogar noch weniger.", dachte Booth trocken. „Und ich werde den Teufel tun und Sweets auch nur ein Wort von diesem Traum erzählen."

Auf einmal hörte Booth ein Klopfen an der Tür. „Tür?" fragte Booth sich. „Warum auch nicht, es ist nur ein Traum."  
Doch das Klopfen wurde immer lauter. Langsam nahm er auch eine Stimme war. Doch er wusste nicht wem sie gehörte.  
„Booth, geht es dir gut? Alles klar bei dir? Kann ich reinkommen?"  
Eins war er sich jetzt sicher. Es war die Stimme von Bones, aber wo kam sie diesmal her? Bones war doch eben noch bei ihm neben dem Boot gewesen.  
„Booth?" er fühlte, wie er geschüttelt wurde.  
Langsam öffnet er seine Augen. Vor ihm stand Bones, die ihre Hände auf seinem Körper hatte, diese aber sehr schnell wieder weg nahm, als sie sah, dass er wach war.  
Booth setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen„Was machst du hier Bones?"

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil so seltsame Geräusche aus deinem Schlafzimmer kamen und ich wollte mal nachsehen was los ist"  
„Okay, aber warum bist du in meiner Wohnung?"  
„Kannst du dich an den letzten Tag erinnern, du hattest ein Eishockeyspiel, und da hast du einen Ball..."

„Puck, Bones. Puck." unterbrach er sie belehrend.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und fuhr fort: „Okay, du hast einen Puck gegen den Kopf bekommen und trotz des Helms hast du eine Gehirnerschütterung von getragen.  
Also hast du mich gefragt, ob ich nach dir sehen würde heute Nacht, weil wir ja Partner wären und hier bin ich."

Langsam kehrte Booths Erinnerung zurück. Er lehnte sich zurück in seine Kissen und schloss wieder die Augen. „Danke, Bones. Es geht mir schon besser. Ich glaube wir schlafen besser weiter." sagte er und Bones schaltete das Licht wieder aus.

„Okay."  
Bones wollte gerade das Schlafzimmer verlassen als Booth seine Augen nochmal aufschlug. „Bones, ich weiß, das klingt vielleicht jetzt etwas eigenartig, aber würdest du heute Nacht hier bei mir schlafen?"  
„Okay Booth. Ich habe mir bereits ein Bett auf deiner Couch fertig gemacht."  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht!" Er setzte sich nochmal auf und sah die schattenhafte Gestalt an, die in seiner Schlafzimmertür stand. Obwohl er ihr Gesicht im Gegenlicht des Flures nicht erkennen konnte, wusste er, dass sie erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest hier – bei mir…." Seine Stimme verstummte und ließ den Rest des Satzes ungesagt.  
Sie zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete: „Gut, wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlen würdest."  
„Das würde ich Bones!" antwortete Booth erleichtert und dankte insgeheim seinem Glücksstern.

Sie legte sich auf die andere Bettseite und deckte sich zu. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Booth."  
„Danke Bones, dass du nach mir schaust. Schlaf gut.", denn er wusste dass er diese Nacht bestimmt sehr gut schlafen würde.

Ende


End file.
